legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sker Buffalo
Sker Buffaloes, also known as Skerry Bubalis, are giant water buffalo-like kaiju that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Name The name of the creature, specifically its scientific nomenclature is potentially derived from a skerry, which is a small, rocky island, which tend to be home to moss and grasses. And the "Buffaloes" part refers to their buffaloes like body that they have. Design Appearance Sker Buffaloes greatly resemble abnormally large water buffaloes but with several differences. They possess incredibly large horns that have forked into at least three branches. Sker Buffaloes also have algae covering much of their bodies, probably due to their habit of being submerged underwater. Their backs possess a large amount of foliage, allowing for proper camouflage. Portrayed Sker Buffaloes are portrayed by CGI Roar The roars of Sker Buffaloes are mainly loud bellows, much like many large real world herbivores. Personality Sker Buffaloes are relatively passive herbivores that like to stay close to water, but they can be very aggressive if threatened or provoked. Origins "The Sker Buffalo is a super-biological bovid that is largely amphibious in its grazing patterns. Initial phylogenetic studies show DNA ancestry with the Asian water buffalo. Inhabiting lakes and large river systems, the Sker Buffalo is equipped with a remarkable evolutionary advantage: the beast's back and flanks are fused with hard bony structures and dense green foliage. Sustaining its florafaunal biology is a pulmonary heart divided into four chambers, two of which pump blood through the musculatory system, and two of which pump highly oxygenated chlorophyll to the plant-life growing from its body. The Sker Buffalo has evolved the ability to exist in a submerged state beneath the water for days at a time. Its atoll-like back sitting above the surface to offer the perfect camouflage. They say no man is an island. This creature defies that principle. Though largely docile, the Sker Buffalo is highly dangerous if threatened. Two huge horns fused to the base of the skull form an imposing bone shield and a deadly offensive weapon when charging." History Kong: Skull Island Conrad, Weaver, Brooks, San and Slivko encountered a Sker Buffalo emerging out from a river. Another individual was killed and eaten by a Skullcrawler. Weaver then tried to rescue another that got trapped underneath the wreckage of a helicopter, but it was eventually freed by Kong. Abilities Amphibious Nature Sker Buffaloes are amphibious bovines that can stay submerged underwater for days. Camouflage The coral-shaped surface on the Sker Buffaloes' backs allows them to blend in with their environment. Durability and Stamina A Sker Buffalo was injured when it was trapped under the wreckage of a fallen helicopter until Kong released it. The Sker Buffalo was shown to got up and walk away with some ease, possibly to its herd. It's possible that Sker Buffaloes have great endurance, since herding animals usually have substantial stamina. Speed Sker Buffaloes are said to be able to charge at their enemies, but it is unknown how fast they can run, but they should be fast enough to do a significant amount of damage. However, they are usually slow-moving and are easy prey for Skullcrawlers. Strength and Combat Sker Buffaloes can use their massive horns as powerful and dangerous weapons against anything that they perceive as threats. Judging by their size and strength, Sker Buffaloes weren't strong enough to defend themselves from Skullcrawlers. Weaknesses Skullcrawler Sker Buffaloes are the first picked that the Skullcrawlers pick on. Numbers If one Sker Buffalo is getting target by two Skullcrawlers, then it won't win that match and try to run away from them. Not Armored Sker Buffaloes aren't and don't have armor on their body to protect them from predators. Category:Skull Island Category:Titans Category:Protector